Storybrooke
by perilxxx
Summary: Emma muses about Storybrooke, things she sees, what Henry believes, and what she and Mr. Gold do. Mentions of GoldSwan.


It was a strange feeling that I could see it in their eyes. I could see it when Ruby frowned at Mr. Gold, when Mary Margret was approached by Regina, and when basically anyone looked at me. Nobody ever had a dream round here.

Was I the only one to _sense _it? Henry really wanted me to believe him. Sometimes I just couldn't..but there was little explanation for the broken hearts and nonexistent dreams. Maybe Storybrooke was cursed? Maybe I am crazy to let my thoughts be stirred by my ten year old son. When I think about it though, it makes a ridiculous amount of sense. You know what? Fuck it. I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me. Nobody else seems to take notice. Nobody ever pulls the seams round here. Its like they're all little puppets believing they can't control their own destinies. But what if they really are fighting and they can't control their destinies. Is the curse real? What if we all left the town? Would we really all die? Why doesn't anybody ask the important questions? Oh, probably because thats Henry's job. I know it can't be him standing up forever. Somebody else needs to stand for this crazy town's shit. Now that I think about this wretched place, more and more, I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me.

One foot in front of the other, I'm going to the pawn shop, and he knows. _He always knows_. When I arrive Gold sends me a radiant smile from across the glass counter as if he can feel my blazing courage. There is so much energy in my blood and beneath my feet. I feel like something underground will just burst up and carry me. I can feel my heart practically bursting out of my chest. I know I care for these people. They're the ones who voted me into this mess, but still, I've got this sentimental heart that beats for them. As I try to speak to Gold he won't let me. His cane waves around and he starts going off about everything that has happened since I arrived. Then the next thing I know our lips are quivering hungrily against each other and shit, I think my heart fell out of my chest somewhere along the way. But you know..I don't really mind that Gold is starting to get to me now.

So why do you waste my time? Thats all I have to say to your questions. You don't need to be in my business. And I'm sick of all you judges, you're so scared of who I am that you need to be concerned with how I breathe? But I know that I can make it, Regina won't stop me from being with my son, or having people trust me, even whether the people trust me as a sheriff who happens to be downing Mr. Golds delicious cock. I can do my job without the corruption, unlike some people, as long as somebody takes me home every now and then. Reminding me who I am and what Ive been through, the sky above me is more magical than any classic fairytale struggle.

Well have you ever seen the lights? The abyss above sees everything we do and never changes from where we are. Have you ever seen these lights? The city is worthless when keeping you sane, but I can sit out and watch these lights without wondering about Storybrooke or any other small ass town.

I've been through stalwart rope burns and seen the twisted politics, where people with the mallets and quills hand out the merits and secrets. Ive been through hell and back but I saw the blood that kept me alive. The dreams that keep me wide awake are as insane as the town I walk through. I still remember Graham's heart beat, it was quick under his clothes. Did he really have to leave? I've never really felt anybody to die before. Is this really a curse?

And my sweet little Henry, he never faltered to love me. My son, he was born in that prison cell and that's all.

Why do you waste my time? Thats the last I will say to you. Go back and save your puppet wood, there won't be much left soon. Its the only answer your head will ever find. You judges are making me sick. You're all so scared of letting me shine. I will save this town with these lights. The love I have can't be contained. I will save these hearts of this dreamless town. I know that I can make it, as long as somebody takes me home, where I can see the stars. If I can feel the breeze, then thats all I need, every now and then.

Every now and then if I can hold Henry's hand, press my lips to Mr. Gold and assure the others I have their backs, then I will feel alright.

You know I see Storybrooke and I know something isn't quite right. But If I have the others to hold my hand and let my hair down, Gold and those stars will roll this world right off my shoulders.

I can just see Storybrooke now.


End file.
